


So Miserably Unseen

by Taifics



Series: Paradoxes [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Episode: s10e12 The Doctor Falls, alternative ending, regeneration of Missy, regeneration of the Master, spoilers: s10e12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taifics/pseuds/Taifics
Summary: "He had been laying flat on the lift's floor, trembling with convulsive laugh when the awarness of his deed hit him out of sudden..."





	So Miserably Unseen

He had been laying flat on the lift's floor, trembling with convulsive laugh when the awarness of his deed hit him out of sudden. Shock was tremendous to the extent of improbability. He was laughing even harder because of that, close to unconsciousness, blinded with unidentified strong emotion. The time itself was floating around him, humming sensless things, singing him to sleep. The pint-sized box was wrapped by the forceful arms of the vortex and thus its pace was constantly changing, struggling with sharp turbulences.

The Master was laughing. The Master was weeping. The fabric of the time dilatation was almost substantial.

Floor beneath him was covered with his own blood.

_Missy. Missy. Missy. Missy._

_Always the women._

How could he possibly commit such ridiculous suicide? Double-suicide!

_Master. Master. Master. Master._

Self-murder? Oh, that was good, good! Funny! Master-joke! Juicy-sweet! Beautiful!

_Beautiful._

_You could be beautiful..._

He felt hot tears falling down in streams across his face, still laughing... _His fac_ e... It was his face he was about to lose forever...

_Hazel, narrow eyes... Triangular smile..._

_Blue, freezing eyes... Wild, witchy hair..._

He was so close to forget her features as he was gradually wandering off her dead body laying somewhere there, alone, cold, yet about to burn in flames of war to come.

That's how it should be, he thought, his final regeneration, his last regeneration burning...

_Burning like the whole screaming world on fire..._

The lift reached its aim.

The Master had ceased laugh immediately and then... he simply changed his mind in a split second.

For Rassilon's sake, he was not the Doctor! Not that kind of predictably dramatic hero, always ready and willing to sacrifice himself completly just to make it a nice ending of the tale. Nice, sad, deep, complex and so miserably unseen. No, no, no. Ladies and gentelmen, that's not gonna happen! Not again! Not this time! Not ever! There must be more than that!

He growled, standing up with an effort, leaning back on the lift's door frame and sensing how sore was his throat from laughing. He had enough time before the actual regeneration's beginning or rather his insanity was strong enough to restrain his body from regenerating until he could afford such luxury.

“Never forget, never forget, never, ever forget,” he was mumbling maddly, recalling Missy's face, altering his timeline again.

He had to crawl all the way to his TARDIS as he was just too weak, too exhausted with trying both to contain golden swirls of energy and remember Missy. It was fighting the time itself!

“Missy, Missy, Missy, Missy,” the Master kept repeating it like mantra, digging his nails into the metal floor.

Pain be blessed, he thought with relief. Only pain could keep him sane enough now.

He got in, quickly installed the dematerialisation circuit, made his way to the console and pulled the lever, hoping the TARDIS would not let him down just this once. Sudden golden wave pierced right through his body, yet he managed to channel it to heal his deadly wound slightly. Just a bit. Enough to slow the process down. Doing so, he took the risk of realising the whole energy straight away in one unstoppable stream and the risk of weakening his possible future regenerations. Yet he had no choice. Just a bit, a bit! To stop it from bleeding!

TARDIS landed. Right place and time. Mere seconds after he left.

The Master held back the blast and felt stronger. He walked through the door.

Missy was there – lifeless, stretched out on the ground with her eyes wide open, staring into darkness.

He knelt down, took her body in his arms with one fast move and brought her to the TARDIS. Then pulled the lever once more and disappeared into the vortex.

The Master was still holding her, wrapping his arms tightly around her fragile body.

“Missy,” he said impatiently, shaking her violently,

No response.

No breath.

No double heart beat.

“It was just a screwdriver!” he yelled at her angrily. “Come on! Just regenerate!”

He was scared. For the first time since the Time War. He was scared.

“I was lying, you witch!” screamed the Master, desperately searching for any sign of life. “There's no anything like the full blast able to prevent regenerations, or block them, or delete them all at once, you hear me!”

No sign.

“Do you hear me?!” he screamed. “You knew that! You know! You do! Do you hear me?! MISSY!”

No sign.

Only those icy-blue eyes starring into darkness.

“Regenerate!” he ordered. “Obey me! I'm the Master and you will obey me! Regenerate! Now!”

He shuddered and started rocking her body in his embrace unwittingly.

“Do not give up like this! It's silly! Remember Autons? Or The Year That Never Was?”

Golden swirls started to sparkle right through his palms which were gripping tightly at her shirt's sleeves.

“Not for me, you bitch!” he hissed maddly. “For the Doctor!”

He looked down at his hands and smiled.

“He would never be the same without us,” he whispered, regaining control over his breaking voice and then focused on transferring his own regeneration energy into Missy's body.

Just a small amount to reanimate her and stop himself from sobbing uncontrollably with golden streams. The Master felt infinitely relieved as the woman's body started to react immediately, recreating its own golden waves so hot that he felt his fingers burning under it and had to crawl back instantly.

Although, his palms were marked with red stains and were hurting horribly he found his way to the lever again, pushed it and pulled it firmly.

Dramatic or not, heroic or foolish – he had to take her away from him as fast as possible.

The Master took her now changing body into the time and space, across the universe and even beyond its endless limits to leave her safely on some forgotten planet where there was no days and no any forms of life to decimate – only the cool light of distant galaxies. He carried her out of the TARDIS, though her regeneration energy was burning his body painfully, and left her laying on the soft red grass that reminded him of home. He was up to walk away quickly, but then hesitated and planted a kiss on her forhead as a blessing.

“Never stand with him, yet don't you ever dare to left him for good, dear” he said as an advice and added, smiling, “Do your best to properly piss him off on my behalf.”

Missy's face was about to be formed again but the Master was gone and couldn't see it anymore.

He fell down worn out in his TARDIS and clumsly set off.

Although it was an absurd in such state, he decided he's going to have a cuppa. How splendid was that? Dying with a nice cup of tea! Overcoming the numbness, he crawled to the kettle, but it happened to leak. His whole body was about to leak as well. He could not contain the explosion anymore.

Maybe he only imagined that but he could hear the rhythm again, one last time...

_The drums, the drums, the never-ending drumbeat..._

The Master closed his eyes and let the energy take him over, blow his body up, let his face turn into thousands of golden sparkles which melted into the void like they had never really existed.

 

***

 

_He would have never known his deed and even if he had, certainly, he would never believe._

_Thus it remainded... so miserably unseen._

 

***

 

The Master opened his eyes feeling disgustingly nauseous, then sat with a gasp and reached to his head hoping to steady slight dizziness.

“No way!” he yelled, feeling thick hair under his fingers. “Rassilon! I am a WOMAN!”

She looked down and hummed pleased.

“A bit breasty!” she marveled. “Yummy!”

The last thing he... hm... she remembered was escaping from Gallifrey... What made him... hm... her regenerate?

“Nevermind!” she said, testing her new voice. “Punishment for the rough driving, I guess. Then nevermore!”

She had stood up and decided immediately that she cannot keep this oversized now black coat or massive bovver boots so hilariously big on her oh-so-small-this-time feet. She had to look ridiculous!

“Hello... _Hello_... I am the Master,” she said, checking her voice again and finding it nicely cold.

She frowned suddenly.

“No, that does not feel right at all... Hello, I am the Mistress... Oh, so much better! Bananas!”

She giggled.

“But you can call me Missy... ”

_Missy._

She had smiled to herself with a hint of pride and headed straight to the wardrobe.

 

 


End file.
